Spike's Dragon Wars
by yugiohfan163
Summary: When Spike finds out about a great sight called OZ after feeling down about Twilight hanging with her friends, he will end up meeting with some unlikely people, while also possibly being the only who can save the world from a dark evil who wants to see it destroyed. Character designs are owned by Mauroz on deviantart. I suggest reading his comic in order to understand this.


Spike's dragon wars

chapter 1

well people, let me explain a little bit about this story's plot, that way it isn't confusing. The plot line follows the MLP comic that was created by Mauroz on deviantart, which I highly recommend checking out, otherwise this will make so sense if you don't know the plot or designs. This story uses the plot and characters designs that have been used so far in the story. The main plot of this story however will be like a parody of the great movie, summer wars. If you haven't seen it, you can bits and pieces of it on youtube. Anyways, hope you enjoy it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike, the younger brother of Twilight Sparkle was currently browsing through his emails on his computer as his sister was out with her friends. If one were to look into young Spike's eyes they would see the boredom in them. However, if a person with a keen eye were to look deeper, they would see another emotion in them. Sadness.

You're probably wondering why he would be sad in the first place. Well allow me to enlighten you.

It all began when his new family which adopted him had moved to this new city. His sister Twilight had brought home a girl with pink hair. Pinkie Pie if he remembers. She seemed to be full of energy as she liked talking about parties. Then all kinds of weird stuff began to happen. The weird stuff was known after she brought home a girl with beautiful purple hair that was named Rarity. It felt like he was floating on a cloud when he first saw her. She looked like an angel.

But back to what's happening right now. When Twilight and Rarity left for the river bank, young Spike couldn't help but follow them to possibly learn where Rarity lived. I know it sounds stalkerish. Anyways, he hid behind one of the trees as Twilight seemed to be explaining about some elements and magic which just made the younger sibling roll his eyes.

Then the really crazy stuff began. Soon a sea serpent sprang out of no where and it looked like things would end for them. Shockingly though, Twilight and Rarity were able to face the creature by using magic. Real magic! Then it was only a matter of time before the beast had been defeated. Spike was happy to see his sister hanging with friends. And they wouldn't be the only ones.

Later on, they ended up befriending three more. The next was a shy girl with light pink hair named Fluttershy, who he ended up helping when she took the wrong way down an alley. Where the two of them met up with a tomboyish girl named Applejack.

Later on, they had rescued Fluttershy's first friend, Rainbow Dash, from some group called the Shadowbolts. After that, Rainbow decided to hang out with them and it was only a matter of time before Applejack warmed up to the idea of having a group of friends and soon joined them.

But that was the downside for our main character. While Twilight had a group of friends to call her own, he felt down about it. The reason was quite simple. Now that she had a group of friends, they wouldn't be able to hang out as much.

Which brings us to right now as our young protagonist was browsing through the web to try and find something to distract his sadness. It's not like he didn't like Twilight having friends, but now she spent more time with them than just coming home to work or read for fun.

As he was browsing, an instant message popped up from one of his friends. He moved the cursor over to it and clicked on it as a screen popped up revealing a kid around his age with brown hair.

"Hey Featherweight." replied Spike to his friend with a bored tone of voice.

"Hey Spike, what's the matter?" asked the boy to his friend.

"Nothin, just by myself at home. My sister and her friends left to hangout." replied Spike whose tone showed he wasn't excited at all about it.

Featherweight could tell from his own laptop that his friend was sad. Luckily, he knew just the thing that would brighten his day. "Hey Spike, click on the link in the email I sent you. I'm sure you'll get a kick out of it." replied Featherweight.

Spike arched one of his eyebrows at the suggestion and opened up his email and found the one from his friend. He opened it and saw that a link was indeed there. He clicked on it and watched with fascination as the screen went black before it showed what appeared to be a pink keyhole with a 'z' on it.

He watched as the screen seemed to go through the keyhole and he saw that he was now looking at some other world. He watched as millions of weird figures floated through the air interacting with one another. The large structure that looked like a head with wings on it seemed to be the center of it all.

"Welcome to OZ. A virtual world where you will be able to do anything you can do now. From buying insurance to interaction. OZ is able to translate any language so you can chat with people from across the globe. You can also enjoy a variety of sports with a big crowd at each sport." this was coming from a female voice that seemed to be part of the introduction.

"Looks cool. But how do I do all that? Just use the cursor?" asked Spike to himself.

"In order to partake in these activities, one must create and use their very own avatar." came the same voice as though it could hear Spike.

'Weird.' thought Spike who was brought to a page that held numerous parts to construct an avatar.

"Hmm, what should I add? Should I go with a dragon?" Spike was tempted to create a dragon, his favorite creature, but stopped as he thought about something.

'If I did that, Twilight and the others would probably think I'm some little kid.' Spike tossed the dragon idea away and stared at the screen before a light bulb went off in his head. "I got it."

He went to add numerous features before looking at his creation. "This way, no one will be able to tell it's me." Spike hit the enter key on his computer and was soon plunged into the world of OZ.

(OZ)

Spike's avatar landed on one of the platforms and was revealed to be a male wearing a simple black suit with a purple shirt underneath and a green tie. He also had short brown gloves and brown steel-toed shoes. He was donned in a pair of black trousers held up by two brown belts. The final piece was a black fedora hat. He had green hair underneath said hat and had an ever-present smile with his eyes closed. (Think Hazama from Blazblue, but with some slight color difference matching Spike.)

Spike's avatar looked up and saw another avatar across from him. This one had the appearance of a young boy with brown hair, a fair complexion, blue eyes and wore jam jar glasses. His typical attire consisted of an 1800's, higher class, London-style outfit with long white sleeves, ending in purple colored cuffs, and purple shorts. These are accompanied with purple military style boots which end in steel toecaps, a gentlemen's purple tophat which covered his head, and a short cream color cape which is attached to his body by a metal fixture in the shape of an 'x' and had a sort of cowbell hanging in from it. (Carl with Featherweight's colors added.)

"Featherweight?" questioned Spike's avatar.

"Yup, but in Oz, you can just call me Carl." replied the now identified avatar.

"Wait, so we create names for our avatars as well?" questioned Spike's avatar.

"Yup. So what's the name of your avatar?" asked Carl.

The unnamed avatar held his chin in thought before snapping his fingers and answering. "How about, Hazama?"

Carl seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling. "Sounds awesome. Now that you got your own avatar, what say we introduce you to the best part?"

Hazama tilted his head to the side in confusion. What could the best part be?"

"I'm talking about the battle portion of OZ. Every avatar you see around here can fight on certain platforms. Why not give it a try?" suggested Carl.

"Not sure, I just got here, plus I would need to know how to fight with this guy." replied Hazama.

"That's easy. Once you start a battle, you'll get a set of instructions on which keys to press to move your avatar." replied Carl.

Hazama shrugged his shoulder and followed Carl or in this case, floated after him as they both soon touched down onto a large platform.

"Alright, now just put up a challenge with your computer, and wait for someone to accept. Once they do, the fight will begin." replied Carl.

Hazama shrugged his shoulders again as he brought his hands forward and a screen popped up. He typed in the challenge and pressed the button which sent the screen into the air before it expanded to where now any avatar could see it from far away.

Both avatars stood there waiting and didn't have to wait long as someone accepted it. Hazama pressed the button to start the match and saw his opponent was a simple samurai constructed avatar.

Soon a large electronic banner appeared that said 'Ready' before it flashed to 'Begin!'

Hazama backed up and didn't make a move as Spike was currently looking over his keys for the right one.

'Let's see. The basic key to defend should be..this!' Spike typed in the keys and his avatar brought his arm up and surprisingly blocked the blade by grabbing it. He looked through the instruction list and found the one for a basic punch and typed it in before watching as Hazama used his free hand and delivered a left punch to the samurai's armored cheek that pushed him back.

"This looks easy." replied Spike through Hazama.

The samurai was starting to get up and Hazama kept his grin on his face as he got into a basic fighting stance. The samurai charged with his sword at the ready and was aiming for his midsection but Spike did something that was surprising for all watching, including himself. He took a quick glance at one of the moves and ended up getting his avatar to launch himself into the air by pushing down on the flat side of the blade when it came close enough.

"Now I got him." Hazama pivoted in the air and waited til he came down before holding his right leg close to him and then brought it down in a kick that struck the samurai in the face with his steel-toed shoes. All movement stopped as both avatars stayed in that position before the samurai fell back onto the platform with the insignias for a knockout below him.

(Real world)

Spike was shocked by his win, but couldn't help but jump out of his seat and do his own little victory dance before returning to the computer.

(OZ)

Hazama turned his head and saw Carl run over him with a grin on his face. "Dude, that was amazing. This is your first time on OZ? It looked more like you knew what you were doing." commented Carl.

"Well, I also had a knack for speed reading. If I read a book fast enough, it stuck there." replied Hazama with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well that explains how you could do those moves so fast. Speaking of which, as you win more fights, you'll be able to customize your avatar for more power and speed."

"Cool, but I think I'll keep this guy the way he is. Seemed pretty strong the way he is." replied Hazama putting his hands in his pockets.

"Alright, but there's all kinds of great stuff here. Come on." Carl floated off the platform while Spike took the time to slowly look around OZ.

"You know, I think I'm gonna like this place." replied Hazama who followed Carl to enjoy the rest of what this place had to offer.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Far away from Spike's location, is where we find a cave that has a resident in it unlike any other.

This was a girl with blue hair and a schoolgirl outfit similar to the one they wore at the closest highschool, which is where Twilight and her friends go to. This was Princess Luna.

She was currently using her laptop as she needed something to calm her anger from the elements of harmony stopping her from recruiting Rainbow Dash. Now all of them were together, which didn't bode well for her. So she was hoping to find something on the internet that would help.

Her helpful group that had tried to recruit Rainbow Dash, the Shadowbolts, were currently doing the same thing. Except they were either using phones or small gaming devices, which was mostly in Descent and Haze's case. Nightingale merely used her flip phone to browse through the net.

Princess Luna was about to give up her meaningless search, but stopped when an ad popped up. It seemed to spark her interest as she clicked it and a banner popped up.

"OZ?" commented Princess Luna staring at the symbol for it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

well people, I hope you like this crossover that was worked on by me and Element-Overlord. Remember, Character designs for the MLP characters belongs to Mauroz, except for Featherweight as he has yet to make an appearance in the comic as far as I know. Also, the avatars will sound like they do in the games or anime, but it will be the MLP characters that are talking through them. So don't be surprised if you read a line of Hazama say something off. Just remember that it's really Spike behind the speech.


End file.
